Cup Noodles
by Kotohime Haku
Summary: To cook cup noodles, you pour in boiled water and wait for three minutes. How can it get any simpler?


Just something made out of boredom... I don't think you'll laugh, but it sure was interesting to write...

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

><p>Dark nights in the forest are always scary. You never know what happens in there. It could be wolves lunging out at you and then gobbling you up, a burglar that's going to steal your stuff, or you lose your comrade in the dark—anything could happen!<p>

Especially when camping out.

"Shoot!" A manly voice exclaimed loudly, as the dark figure shoved his hands into his pocket. "I don't have my flashlights with me!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," groaned another with a female voice. "We'll get one once we get out of this damn forest. Besides, why are we even here in the first place?"

"Who knows," the first one shrugged. "I wonder who's idea was it to drag us here anyways."

Even in the dark, the second person's face burned brightly red. Whacking her partner with the flashlight, she turned around and continuing walking. "Ju-Just because we lost dad, doesn't necessarily mean that _I _brought you here!"

The first guy simply rolled his eyes, rubbing his head. "Fine, fine, whatever you say sis. But I'm kinda hungry now." He took off his camping bag and started to dig inside it, searching for food.

When his hands touched something that seems to resembled food, his face lit up and took it out of the bag with an excited, "Ahah!"

His sister raised an eyebrow, pointing the flashlight as his hand. "Where did you get that from?"

"I had it in my bag," he replied. "Hey, do you think we can start a fire around here?"

"No!" his sister exclaimed. "That's just gonna attract wolves!"

Suddenly, the bushes behind them started to rustle. The siblings flinched, warily forcing their stiffened heads to turn around. Although nothing had popped out of the bushes yet, the rustlings in the bushes had gotten wilder and noisier.

They gulped.

"R-Run away!" They screamed, and then bolted right through the forest, leaving their only source of food behind.

As the bushes rustled and rustled, a gloved hand popped out from it, and then a white-haired head came.

"Hey, what was that?" the white-haired boy asked, as he pushed himself out of the bush.

"I dunno. Maybe some kids playing around?" replied a new voice, he simply pushed himself through the bushes. This time he had red hair.

"I don't think kids would be playing this late in the forest…" the white-haired youth said bluntly. Then, his eyes caught something on the ground. "Hey, Lavi, look!"

Lavi turned. "What, Allen? Did you find something?"

Allen nodded as he bent down and picked up something off the ground. It was a cup-sort of thing, with a tight plastic around it. "I wonder what this is?"

"Let me see," Lavi said as he grabbed the cup. He took out a small flashlight out of his pocket and flashed the light onto the cup.

In big and fancy letters, it read, "Cup Noodles."

"Cup noodles?" Lavi read, raising an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Is it food?" Allen asked. "I'm pretty hungry right now…"

"Hey, there's something on the top. Um… 'Open the lid to the dotted lines. Then pour in the hot water up until the top. Close the lid and wait for three minutes,' is what it says."

"Huh? Just add water into it and it's done?" Allen exclaimed. "It sounds like something the science department would do…"

"Well let's try it anyways," Lavi said. "Allen, do you have some water with you?"

"Oh, I have some in my bag. But it's not hot," the white-haired boy said, slipping his bag off his shoulders.

"I have some matches with me," the redhead grinned. "I'm really curious as to how this tastes."

Gathering some small wood nearby and building it into a small piled, Lavi lighted the matches and dropped it into the pile. He held the pot of water slightly above the fire, waiting for it to boil.

"I'll open this up while we wait," Allen said as he grabbed the cup. Lavi nodded as he watches his attempt to open it.

The thin plastic around it was way to tight. Pinching the thin plastic between his fingernails, he pulled it but! He hurt his nails instead.

He frowned.

He did it again, but the plastic won't budge. And his fingernails were sore already!

"I got this Allen," Lavi sighed. Allen nodded sadly, and took the pot holding job instead.

He did the same thing as Allen—except that he just put his entire hand on it. He put his hand on the plastic, thinking that it would stick to his hands and come off easily, but it was a lot smoother than he expected.

So, Lavi thought, _If the sides don't work, then I'll do it from the top! _The redhead faced the top towards him. Carefully, he gripped the plastic with his nails, but being Lavi, he wasn't used to it nor was he careful. His nails poked a hole right through the lid!

"AH! Lavi you idiot!" Allen yelped. "Now look at what you've done!"

"I-I couldn't help it!" Lavi protested. "T-The plastic—it was too thin! But I can finally open it now." He peeled the thin plastic off. "See?"

"…I guess a small hole shouldn't make a difference… But why should we close the lid after pouring in the water?"

Lavi contemplated about that for a moment. "Maybe… To let it soak?"

"But it's just noodles, right? Don't you usually just pour it into the pot?"

"Oh, maybe!" Lavi exclaimed. "Then we'll put it into the pot."

"Eh? B-But the directions here says to put it into the _cup_…"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Lavi grinned. "I'm the Bookman! Just follow whatever I say!"

Allen blinked. "Well… If you say…" he mumbled hesitantly.

Lavi peeled the lid off, revealing hardened clumps off squiggly noodles with some hardened peas and square-cut carrots.

"Wow!" Lavi exclaimed, poking the contents. "It's hard!"

"I wonder how do they manage to put it in there?" Allen wondered as he grabbed the cup from Lavi. He thought that the noodles would be stuck with the cup, so he roughly shook it like salt onto his hands… But the entire noodle clump fell onto his hands and shattered!

"AH! Allen, what did you do to my dinner?" Lavi exclaimed, his hands dramatically on his cheeks.

"B-But I thought that it would be to g-get it out s-so I—" he said in a panic. "A-Ah, what should I do!"

"Anyways, just throw it into the pot for now!"

Nodding fiercely in panic, Allen dump the contents into the pot. "That's why we should've poured the water into the cup instead!"

Lavi acted as if he didn't hear him. He peered into the boiling pot that was filled with hard noodles that were softening.

"Look! It's getting softer!"

"You're not even listening to me…" Allen sighed. So, he changed the topic. "Do you have a fork with you?"

"Nope," Lavi responded. "Do you?"

"That's why I'm asking you! Ah, then how are we going to eat it?"

"…Use sticks?" Lavi grinned, holding up two thin branches.

"There's no way I'm using that!"

"Aw, don't be to selfish!" Lavi scolded in a playful manner. "You have water with you, so why don't you have forks?"

"I heard that we'll be traveling into the forest so I brought some emergency water with me! Why do you have matches, then and not forks?"

"I heard that we were going to the forest for our mission, so I brought an emergency match!"

They both paused into an awkward silence.

"W-Well…" Allen murmured out, sitting back down on the ground. Now he doesn't know to continue the conversation! So he changed the topic instead. "I brought some emergency candies with me as well! Look!" He fished out a little bag filled with colorful and decorative candies from his bag.

"Ooh! Thanks!" Lavi exclaimed, his eyes bright like a child. He grabbed a green one, opened the wrapped and popped it into his mouth with a big smile on his face.

Allen took one as well, taking a lollipop and throwing it into his mouth.

"Well," Lavi said as he let the candy sit in his mouth. "I guess we're both in the same boat."

"I guess," Allen answered, taking the lollipop out of his mouth. "I wonder if we can use anything else…" He put his hand into his bag, searching for something to use. Suddenly, he felt a familiar shape…

"Ah! I found it!"

"Found what?"

"Ta-dah!" Allen held up a pair of…chopsticks? "I found chopsticks!"

"Why do you chopsticks with you?" Lavi questioned.

Allen scratched his head with a lopsided grin. "This morning, I was arguing with Kanda as usual in the cafeteria, and so I took his chopsticks to annoy him, but I guess I put it into my bag instead…"

_What an idiot…_ Lavi though to himself with a sweat drop. "But at least we have something to eat with! Here." He gave Allen only one stick. "I don't wanna share a chopstick with you, so I'm going to give you one stick only."

Allen nodded and grabbed the stick. Taking the pot away from the fire, Allen stirred the cooked noodles with his single chopstick. He scooped up a single strand of noodle and put it into the plastic cup. Balancing it carefully in his stick, Allen slurped the single noodle.

His eyes shot open. "It's…surprisingly good…"

"Really?" Lavi exclaimed. Now really curious to try it, Lavi used his single stick and bit into the noodle. "It is!"

"See?" Allen smiled as he scooped some more into his cup. "I wonder where do they sell these?"

"Ha, I bet it's something that came from the future or something!" Lavi joked, as he slurped the instant noodles.

Allen laughed. Lavi was always joking, so he never took his words seriously.

But you never know... Even if you made stuff up, it can come true...

* * *

><p>Well, how was it?<p> 


End file.
